


Treat

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [10]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Late again, M/M, Ugh, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.	Baking holiday treats. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Ugh. Late. Again. Technically this time’s not my fault ‘cause my internet is… notoriously unreliable…
> 
> So, guys, it’s totally canon that Malcolm is a master chef. (Imagine Malcolm Tucker on Iron Chef or Cutthroat Kitchen…) Also, double digits! Woohoo! (And not the Sim kind of woohoo. Well, maybe. Depending on what Ollie and Malc get up to. ;)

**10\. Baking holiday treats.**

Typically, Ollie gets home (well, to Malcolm’s house, but it practically is Ollie’s home now) before Malcolm does during the work week and he’ll crank up the heating or light the fire, setting up his laptop on a couch or in Malcolm’s office, and whenever Malcolm gets back (his schedule is unpredictable, no rest for the wicked) Ollie will probably have ordered takeaway or pulled something basic out of the fridge. 

On the weekends, though, they’ll laze about in bed because it’s winter, and who wants to get out of bed in the cold when there’s no need and one has a perfectly warm, cuddly boyfriend? Ollie reflects, even though Malc still can’t quite kick the habit of waking up every day at 6:30, on the dot. Tucker will eventually extract himself from the other’s grasp and pad to the kitchen, clicking the stovetop on and chuckling when Ollie walks up behind him, wrapping his long arms around his waist. 

Today, though, is different. It’s a Wednesday, but Ollie hasn’t come home. Malcolm is seated on his living room couch and the house is cold and empty, despite the fact that he had turned the heat on as soon as he walked in the front door. 

The answering machine blinks, orange light flashing, and Tucker stands up; he hadn’t noticed that… When he hits play, Ollie’s voice blares from the speaker.

“Hey, Malc. I won’t be back ‘till pretty late tonight, I’ve got a doctor’s appointment. Just a checkup. Oh, and Nicola has started brainstorming for another of her “inspire people out of poverty” ideas. I’ll be back in an hour. See ya.” 

Malcolm sighs and deletes the message, setting down his book and glass of orange juice, feeling oddly… bereft. An idea sparks in his mind a moment later; he’ll do some cooking. Yes. It’ll be a welcome distraction. 

Plus it’s been a little bit since he’s baked for his boyfriend.

~~~~~~

When Ollie opens the front door and steps into the warmth of the house, the first thing he notices is the immediate wave of cinnamon and chocolate that engulfs him. It swirls around, mixing with the cold winter air and the scent of snow, making him smile as he hangs up his coat and toes off his shoes. 

As he expects, Malcolm is standing by the oven, drawing a rack of gingerbread and a pan of brownies from within it. Reeder dumps his satchel on the couch and smiles, sneaking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his long arms around Tucker’s waist, resting his head on a bony shoulder. 

“Hey.” He says, nuzzling his nose behind a warm ear. “What’s the occasion?”

Malcolm sets the pan on the cooling rack and snorts. “Do I have to have a reason to bake?”

“Depends. Do the baked goods contain cyanide?”

Tucker chuckles. “Not this time. I thought I’d give some to Sam and Jamie.”

“You know what?” Ollie slides a gingerbread cookie off the rack and into his mouth. “We should invite them over.”

The other man smacks his hand. “Stop fuckin’ eating ‘em, you’ll burn your tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Now I’m craving brownies and gingerbread. And hot cocoa. And actually, number 17 is kind of a continuation of this one; it’s “spending time with friends and family”, and it’s two parts, friends and family. The friends part is Sam and Jamie coming over. :D
> 
> I’m sorry for being so unreliable! ;-;


End file.
